Stratos
by Waiting for Rain
Summary: When Inuyasha, Kagome, their twin daughters Kakura and Sakura, and Kurama chase down a band of Imperial soldiers they end up finding the soldiers executed and a young man unconscious among the bodies. Who is he and where did he come from.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Stratos

Chapter 1: Discovery

Inuyasha was walking through the forest with his two daughters, Kagome, and Kurama. "Why are we chasing these imperial soldiers anyway?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"because they know about us, and if the rest of the empire finds out about us they will come and destroy us." stated Kagome sharply.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Kurama breaking into a run.

"come on everyone." said Inuyasha.

After that they all started running at a break neck pace. After an hour They all stopped dead in their tracks taking a breath. The scent of blood soaked the air. There was a clearing about 100 yards ahead. The group crept closer step by step. When they got to the clearing blood covered everything. A few outlying trees were smashed, soldiers riddled with sword marks and blood, and soldiers missing heads.

"What the hell happened here." exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Look." said Sakura pointing to a nearby tree.

"Oh my……….." whispered Kurama.

Against the tree lay a young man with a sword at his side. He had slightly long spiky silver hair. They could not tell whether he was unconscious or asleep. On his arms were visible cuts and bruises.

"He can't be older than 16." said Kagome still bewildered.

"So what do we do?" asked Kakura.

"I say we take him with us back to the village so we can question him when he wakes up." declared Kurama.

They all agreed and Inuyasha picked him up and slung him on his back. They ran back towards the village at twice the speed that they had come at. It took them three hours to get back. When they got back they lay him on a small cot and examined his wounds.

"We'll have to clean up all of these cuts before we do anything else." said Kagome.

Sakura handed her a wet washcloth. Kagome started cleaning arms, wiping off a lot of dirt and blood. She took off his leather armor leaving a bloodied undershirt. She took off that too, exposing his bare chest. After she finished cleaning him up she started mending the wounds with bandages and herbal remedies.

Later on she started talking to the rest of the group.

"I've finally finished." she said with a heavy sigh.

"So now what?" asked Inuyasha.

"We wait for him to wake up." said Kurama.

"I don't know if the rest of you noticed, but somehow this kid managed to execute 20 imperial soldiers and live." said Inuyasha sounding a bit irritated.

"Well we can't get any answers until he wakes up." said Kurama.

"I guess we'll have to wait then." sighed Sakura.

After the discussion Inuyasha went into the room where the boy was. He walked over to the bed. He looked at the boy's face and thought, (who are you………and where did you come from?)


	2. Chapter 2: answers

Chapter 2: Answers

Stratos opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied with a thick rope to the bed. His head felt like it had been it by a tree. He pulled at the bonds harder. The bond on his right arm snapped. He used his free hand to untie his other bonds. As he got to his feet he gasped. He noticed the bandage on his chest. (what happened to me) he thought. He heard footsteps outside the room. He ran to the window and climbed out. He peeked over the ledge to see a strange looking man with silver hair and furry ears on his head.

"Where'd he go?" shouted Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" yelled Kagome running into the room.

"We need to find him." Said Inuyasha.

"I'll go tell the others while you search," said Kagome running out of the room.

Inuyasha looked around the room and sniffed the air. (where is he) thought Inuyasha. Stratos broke off running towards the forest. (there) thought Inuyasha jumping out of the window.

Kagome ran into a large house short of breath.

"The kid's escaped." She panted.

"What?" shouted Sakura.

"He broke the bonds and escaped." Said Kagome.

"Well than we'll just have to spread out and search for him." declared Kurama.

The four of them left the house and ran out in different directions. Inuyasha chased Stratos down the street unable to catch him. Stratos suddenly turned around and a bolt of blue energy shot Inuyasha in the face knocking him 20 feet away. Stratos turned back around and continued running.

"There he is," shouted Sakura.

The rest of the group gave chase. Kurama's rose whip struck Stratos in the back knocking him over.

"Finally….we've got him." Sighed Kurama.

Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet. Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Man……that kid packs a punch," exclaimed Inuyasha angrily.

(3 hours later)

Stratos opened his eyes slightly. He could see blurs of figures around him hovering over him like vultures. He felt a cold washcloth on his forehead.

"Where….am….I?" he managed to say.

"Kaedae village." said a voice.

"Well ………. The kid is finally awake." said a tired voice.

"Who are you people?" asked Stratos.

"We would be the people that rescued you." said the same tired voice.

"So…..what's your name?" asked a more friendly voice.

"Stratos." said Stratos still weary.

"And where would you be from Stratos?" asked the friendly voice.

"I am a realmer, from the floating city of Eribriel," he said.

For the first time the group noticed that the boy had deep misty sapphire eyes. For hours they all talked and they all asked questions. Eventually Stratos knew all their names and they were satisfied with his story.

"So the empire destroyed Eribriel and all the realmers except for you?" asked Kagome.

"exactly, and I was their prisoner until I woke up and killed them all." Said Stratos.

"but if realmers are so powerful, how come the empire was able to defeat you all?" asked Kakura.

"They had surprise and numbers on their side, besides only 3 of our warships were in the air." said Stratos sharply.

"and now you want to go back and most likely get killed by the empire on some insane crusade?" asked Kurama.

"That's the plan," said Stratos grinning.

"We'll help in any way we can," declared Kagome.


End file.
